familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Republic County, Kansas
Republic County (standard abbreviation: RP) is a county located in the state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 4,980. The largest city and county seat is Belleville. History 19th century Republic County was first settled around 1860 by Daniel and Conrad Myers. The territory was principally inhabited by Pawnees, Iowas, and Otoes who greeted the incoming settlers - mostly farmers - peaceably. By 1868, Republic County was holding elections. During the late 19th century, Belleville became the urban center for the immigrants that were attracted to the surrounding areas, most notably from Sweden and Bohemia (now Czech Republic). In 1887, Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway built a branch line from Neva (3 miles west of Strong City) to Superior, Nebraska. This branch line connected Strong City, Neva, Rockland, Diamond Springs, Burdick, Lost Springs, Jacobs, Hope, Navarre, Enterprise, Abilene, Talmage, Manchester, Longford, Oak Hill, Miltonvale, Aurora, Huscher, Concordia, Kackley, Courtland, Webber, Superior. At some point, the line from Neva to Lost Springs was pulled but the right of way has not been abandoned. This branch line was originally called "Strong City and Superior line" but later the name was shortened to the "Strong City line". In 1996, the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway merged with Burlington Northern Railroad and renamed to the current BNSF Railway. Most locals still refer to this railroad as the "Santa Fe". Law and government Republic County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.45%) is land and (or 0.55%) is water. Adjacent counties * Thayer County, Nebraska (north) * Jefferson County, Nebraska (northeast) * Washington County (east) * Cloud County (south) * Jewell County (west) * Nuckolls County, Nebraska (northwest) Demographics Map of Republic County (map legend)]] As of the census of 2000, there were 5,835 people, 2,557 households, and 1,685 families residing in the county. The population density was 8 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 3,113 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.56% White, 0.26% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.33% from other races, and 0.46% from two or more races. 0.94% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.1% were of German, 13.6% Swedish, 12.4% Czech, 9.2% English, 9.0% Irish and 8.6% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,557 households out of which 25.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.80% were married couples living together, 4.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.10% were non-families. 31.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.80. In the county the population was spread out with 22.30% under the age of 18, 4.50% from 18 to 24, 22.10% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 26.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 93.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,494, and the median income for a family was $39,215. Males had a median income of $25,260 versus $17,274 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,433. About 6.00% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.40% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Belleville, 1,984 (county seat) * Scandia, 380 * Courtland, 295 * Cuba, 210 * Republic, 146 * Munden, 111 * Narka, 84 * Agenda, 73 Unincorporated cities * Kackley * Norway * Talmo * Wayne Ghost towns * White Rock Townships Republic County is divided into twenty townships. The city of Belleville is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Beaver || 05150 || || 137 || 2 (4) || 91 (35) || 3 (1) || 3.04% || |- | Belleville || 05625 || || 231 || 3 (7) || 89 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Big Bend || 06550 || || 242 || 3 (7) || 92 (35) || 1 (0) || 1.39% || |- | Courtland || 16050 || || 450 || 5 (12) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Elk Creek || 20275 || || 175 || 2 (5) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Fairview || 22575 || || 155 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.49% || |- | Farmington || 23200 || || 81 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.20% || |- | Freedom || 24675 || || 186 || 2 (5) || 90 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.28% || |- | Grant || 28050 || || 77 || 1 (2) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Jefferson || 35325 || || 107 || 1 (3) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Liberty || 40325 || || 52 || 1 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | Lincoln || 41075 || || 103 || 1 (3) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Norway || 51575 || || 163 || 2 (5) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 1.19% || |- | Richland || 59575 || || 318 || 3 (9) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Rose Creek || 61200 || || 170 || 2 (5) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.44% || |- | Scandia || 63375 || || 541 || 6 (15) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 1.23% || |- | Union || 72300 || || 51 || 1 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Washington || 75700 || || 95 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.24% || |- | White Rock || 77975 || || 88 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 1.09% || |} Education Unified school districts * Pike Valley USD 426 * Republic County USD 109 Notable people Arts and Entertainment * Robert Gordon, actor (1895–1971) * Greta Granstedt, actress * Harry A. Pollard, silent film actor Athletes * Herb Bradley, Major League Baseball player * Thomas Bushby, player for the Cincinnati "Football" Reds in 1934 and the Philadelphia Eagles in 1935. * Lloyd Cardwell, American football player * Larry Cheney, Major League Baseball player * Ronald Severa, Olympic water polo player, 1956 and 1960. * Anthony Zuzzio, offensive lineman for the Detroit Lions. * Dean Nesmith professional football player, olympic athletic trainer Clergy * Allen Wikgren, pastor and Bible scholar * Richard B. Wilke, writer of the Disciple ministry series was first a local pastor in Scandia. Journalists * J. C. Humphrey, founder of the Belleville Telescope newspaper Medicine * C. M. Arbuthnot, early physician and pharmacist in the county Philanthropy * Elizabeth A. Johnson, Kansas history advocate Politicians * Clay Aurand, member of Kansas Legislature[http://votesmart.org/bio.php?can_id=6926 Project Vote Smart - Rep. Aurand Biography] * Charles H. Blosser, (1895—1989) namesake of Blosser Municipal Airport in Concordia, Kansas. * Edwin C. Johnson, Governor of Colorado * William C. Perry, 34th Chief Justice of the Oregon Supreme CourtFormer justice dies at age 85. Statesman Journal, November 1, 1985. * Isaac O. Savage, state senator in the Kansas legislature. Settlers * Ransom Henry Gile, early settler in Scandia * Thomas Lovewell, founded settlement of White Rock and namesake of Lovewell Reservoir See also on the border of Jewell County, Kansas and Republic County, Kansas near Hardy, Nebraska and Webber, Kansas, just south of Nebraska NE-8 on Kansas 1 Rd/CR-1 bridge over the Republican River. The normal flood stage for the river is at the tree line in the foreground.]] * National Register of Historic Places listings in Republic County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;County * Republic County - Official Website * Republic County - Directory of Public Officials * Republic County - Information, Skyways ;Historical * Cutler's History of Republic County, Kansas * Republic County GenWeb * Republic County Historical Society Museum ;Maps * Republic County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Republic County, Kansas Category:Established in 1860